The Package
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer Prompt: A deliveryman brings a package to set for 'Criss'. Chris think it's for him. Just some fluffiness :


**AN: Prrrrrromptiedom! **

**I hope you still enjoy these prompts, I certainly do! They make you forget that I still haven't updated Ifsly, don't they? :P I'm working on it though! I won't abandon it ;)**

_**prompt:  
><strong>__they were all on set. and it was like... i think they decided to call darren only darren. all the others had first and last name, chris was chris colfer, but darren was only darren. because of the similarity chris/criss. and then there was a packet. and the guy asked "who is... criss?" and everyone heard "chris" so chris got it. yeah. idk. end xD_

It was a wrap! Season three was finished. It was late in the morning when we were all on set, congratulating each other with the succes and satisfaction that we've gotten from all of this. You can probably imagine the atmosphere that was there. We were all basking in the warmth and comfort of each others presence, like we always were in this little family. Quotes were heard, jokes were told, memories were retrieved. It was strange to know that it was done. The way we were now, would never happen again. Chris, Lea and Cory were going to film there spin off 'A New Direction'. I was supposed to be in the next season for the first few episodes before I would join them too. I was glad Ryan decided to pull me in, because I really couldn't miss Chris for that long. If he'd get the same schedule we had here, I would probably never see him again. And that just wouldn't do.

"Can you really believe it? It's done. Finished. Never like this anymore," Chris said, his voice suddenly interrupting my thoughts, even though my thoughts were the same as his words.

I smiled and let my head fall on his shoulder.

"No I can't. It feels surreal," I replied and enjoyed the way Chris pulled his arm around me, to make me feel even warmer.

"It does. This was my life. I was nothing before this and now… I'm … famous. I've got the most amazing friends," he said and sounded very grateful. "I've got the most perfect boyfriend," he added and tightened his arm around me just a bit.

"You most certainly don't have the most perfect boyfriend. Because he is already in my possession," I interrupted him which made him laugh.

"Well, they're the perfect combination then, aren't they?" he asked.

"That they are." I agreed and snuggled closer to Chris, almost sitting on his lap by now.

We were sitting like that for a while, just enjoying each others company, feeling at ease in a way we could only feel with each other.

"I'm so glad i'm in ND too. I really can't stand to be away from you for too long.." I muttered, feeling a bit melancholic.

"Oh honey. You think I would just leave you like that? If you weren't going to be in it, I would have rejected the offer."

At that my head shot up.

"You would?"

"Yeah.,. Ofcourse! What did you think?" he asked me now, looking offended.

I was at lost for words, really. He would just give up his next big step in his career for me? Suddenly my gift made a lot of more sense to me, because sometimes I was doubting everything so much I made myself crazy with my own worries.

"Who is… Chris?" a voice suddenly interrupted my inner struggle.

We both looked up and Chris put up his hand

"Right here, can I help you?" he asked politely.

The man came nearer.

"I've got a package for you!"

Chris furrowed his eyebrows and took the package from the man, not really looking at the label.

"Oh my god, did I sleep-shop again? I thought I was over that! I'm so sorry. Do I owe you anything?" he asked the man and I snorted cause of his comment.

It was true though. Since I slept with him, the night problems were all over. Probably because he was locked up in my arms every night, because my arms just refused to let him go.

"I just need you to sign this paper," he said and grabbed a clipboard form his pocket.

Chris took the pen and quickly wrote the lines.

He suddenly laughed.

"Oh. This is for you Dare," he said and gave the pen to me.

The man pulled the clipboard back.

"You said you were Criss.."

Chris laughed.

"Well I am. I'm Chris and he is Criss, so that's a bit confusing I think."

The man looked more then confused.

"So.. Are you like married or something?"

"What? No" Chris immediately said, looking afronted.

But then ofcourse my brilliant brain slipped something entirely else out.

"Not yet."

Chris his arm, that was still around me, froze.

Fuck. This wasn't the way I wanted him to know! I quickly grabbed the pen and scribbled my signature.

"Chris Colfer, Darren Criss. See, it's my last name and his first. So that's the confusion. Thank you though. Have a nice day," I said and grabbed the package, which I suddenly recognized.

The man nodded and took off.

Great. The day my engagement ring arrived was the day I scared the hell out of Chris for only mentioning that we would me married someday. Hopefully. If he still wanted me. If he didn't freak out the way he was now.

"Dare?" Chris said with a questioning tone.

I squeezed my eyes shut, not really wanting to deal with this at the moment. I couldn't ignore him though. Especially not when his fingers were caressing my face like that. I opened my eyes slowly.

"What was that all about?" he asked and with those words he made my heart jump in my throat.

He made it sound like I was taking ten steps ahead. But I really thought we were going steady. That this would be the next logical step in our relationship. Apparently I was wrong.

"Nothing. It's just… Is it that weird that I think about our wedding sometimes? Because I really believe we will be married someday. _Apparently_ not any day soon, but someday…"

"Apparently? Wait, so my reaction made you change your mind? You actually thought about it?" he asked, because he always knew me to goddamn well.

"Well yes. But now you've ruined any ideas I had, so don't expect anything soon." I replied and couldn't help the grumpy sound I had.

He was being a buzzkiller. And he hurt me a bit too, making it sound like our relationship wasn't that big of deal. Wasn't that important.

Chris took my hand and shifted in his seat, standing up.

"Come on, we go to my trailer right now, talk about this and then have some awesome make up sex." That goddamn smirk would get me to do anything.

I shook my head slightly and accepted his hand, following him through the group, saying goodbyes and that we would be back later.

Before we left the room, I heard Mark make one last comment about our retreating forms.

"I really don't understand why Chris makes such a fuss about this. They already act like they're married!"

_**AN That was it! Let me know what you think of it :) Thanks for reading/alerting/reviewing! I love it!**_


End file.
